remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
GPS Absolution Mk. I
The Ghost Planet Spaceship Absolution was the first Cartoon Network intergalactic broadcast vehicle. It was bought by Moltar in order to explore new galaxies. He chose a robot with A.I. named TOM to pilot the craft and the Toonami block. During the T.I.E., The Intruder, an engine was blown off in order to free the ship of a mysterious red blob. It was revamped with 2 new Talon ST engines. The original Absolution, along with TOM, was ultimately destroyed by the space pirate Orcelot Rex in the Toonami comic, "Toonami: Endgame." The ship was in service from July 10, 1999 to March 14, 2003. According to The Intruder, the ship is an L-class Deep Space Explorer. History Moltar bought the huge intergalactic vessel he dubbed the Ghost Planet Spaceship Absolution. After witnessing the heroic acts of a sentient robot named TOM, Moltar recruited him to become the Toonami Operations Module, the pilot and maintenance droid of the Absolution. On July 10, 1999, both TOM and the Absolution made their debut to the world, courtesy of Cartoon Network. Afterwards the Absolution took over the broadcasting of the action-animation programming block known as Toonami. However, TOM never truly understood the mysterious vessel nor the secrets it held. Nearly a year after he began his duties aboard the Absolution, TOM unlocked the A.I. unit known as SARA and an instant bond was made. However, their friendship nearly ended because of the actions of a metal-eating creature that invaded the Absolution. TOM and SARA tried all they could to stop the Intruder, but TOM was killed by the monster. After TOM's body was destroyed, SARA copied his matrix and memories into a new shell in the top level of the Absolution. With the new body, TOM faced the intruder one more time. TOM planted numerous explosive devices in the area where the Intruder was growing in order to remove the creature from the ship. He succeeded, but the entire starboard-engine of the Absolution went with the creature. Although crippled with only one engine, the Absolution was able to reach the STARPOWER Construction Repair Station three lightyears away after a month's time, where it would briefly remain while continuing its broadcast. Although TOM had originally planned to replace the lost engine with another of the original model, STARPOWER's Parts and Service informed him that the model had been recalled due to fluctuation and degradation issues (despite the fact the Absolution never experienced any with its own engines). With external input, TOM and SARA decided to replace their lost and remaining engine with two Talon ST engines. Afterwards, TOM and SARA resumed their journey throughout the galaxy, including a mission to save another spaceship and a time when the Absolution was stuck in hyperspace. In the Toonami comic "Toonami: Endgame", the reign of the original Absolution came to an end after a space pirate, who kidnapped SARA's main matrix processor, destroyed the vessel with a series of explosions. Ship Systems The Absolution was a top-of-the-line nuclear-powered space vessel, possessing Hyperspace capabilities, fit for exploration of multiple universes and dimensons. However, after Moltar's purchase of the ship, the Absolution was primary used as a mobile broadcasting station for Toonami. The Absolution was capable of directly transmitting signals to the Ghost Planet and any other terrestrial location. The ship also came with its own onboard A.I. (SARA) stored in the main onboard computer which could pilot the ship on it's own. However, SARA wasn't fully activated until "The Intruder." The ship had multiple decks which were accessible by an elevator going throughout the Absolution. Most of the ship and the broadcasting could be controlled by TOM or SARA on the bridge via the main computer (The main location shown on the Toonami block). The ship also had one or multiple hangars which stored things like Jetpacks, the DOKs, at least 1 Rocket powered motorcycle and probably some other smaller recon vessels. The Absolution's original engines were destroyed by TOM 2.0 during "The Intruder" in order to remove the massive red blob that had attached itself the Absolution. Afterwards the old engines were replaced by Talon STs, as chosen by the audience during "The Intruder." Equipment on board *'Multiple Jetpacks' - The hanger of the first Absolution had a long line of jetpacks stored in the hangar. They are equipped with magnets in order to easily attach to TOM's back. They are first seen and used during "The Intruder" and are also seen during the TOM 2 (2002) intro. *'Laser Pistol' - Seen during "The Intruder," TOM 1.0 equipped himself with a laser pistol in order to deal with the giant red blob invading the ship. It is unknown if any other laser pistols were on board the Absolution. *'Electric Trident' - In the "Toonami: Endgame" comic, TOM is seen with an electric trident-like weapon that he used to fend off the invading metal-eating monsters attacking the Absolution. Not much was explained about the weapon except for TOM commenting that he "always wanted to use it." *'Rocket Powered Motorcycle' - In order to escape the collapsing Absolution to pursue SARA's kidnapper, TOM used what appeared to be a rocket-powered motorcycle. *DOKs *Clyde 50s *'Miniature Rocket Ship' - Was only seen during the intro to the Burnout review. Category:Spaceships